Schoolies
by Golden-Fighting-Spirit
Summary: Some of our favourite Night World characters go on schoolies.
1. Planning

**I do not own Night World, it belongs to L. J. Smith. The characters are also hers.**

* * *

"Hey Ash, when are we going to meet that soulmate of yours?" James asked his cousin.

"After I go back for her, if she wishes it, I'll bring her back her." Ash replied not looking up from his book. Just then the opening theme song to Pride and Prejudice started playing. Taking his phone out of his back pocket, Ash answered it without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?...  
Hi, what's up?...  
No...  
Yeah...  
I was planning to in 2 months...  
I know, I just thought I would give her time to think about what she wants...  
And?...  
What's that?...  
Why are you telling me this?...  
Wow. Sounds like fun...  
Forget it! I'm not bring them! And you're not coming either!...  
No! You can't tell her! I thought it was gonna be a surprise?!...  
Don't be so selfish!...  
Fine! You can come...  
Fine. I'll get the others to come too. But at least give us some time alone first...  
A week?...  
A DAY! You've got to be kidding me! Give us more time! I haven't seen her in a year!...  
Fine! Three days it is. Bye."

"Who was that?" Quinn asked walking into the room with his soulmate Rashel.

"Kestrel."

"What did she want?" Jez asked following Quinn into the room along with the rest of the Daybreakers.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Mary-Lynnette yelled into the farm house. Mare and her brother Mark had moved in with Kestrel, Rowan and Jade Redfern after their father and step-mother decided to move to Europe, the had wanted Mare and Mark to move with them, but they were able to convince them to let them move in with the Redfern sisters. Mare called for her brother and blood-tied sisters, but no answer came. Seeing a note on the bench left by Rowan, Mare read it.

_Mare,_

_Mark and us girls have gone  
out, we'll be back later.  
There is a surprise waiting  
for you in your room.  
Hope you like it. _

_Rowan._

Mare made her way up to her room. When she opened the door she found a young, lanky, elegant man with ash-blonde hair and cleancut features fast asleep on her bed. He was laying on his side with his arms out stretched in front of him, legs slightly bent. He was on top of the covers, he wore the same shirt he had worn when they had first met, but this time with black unripped skinny jeans. She crawled onto her bed and laid down next to him, putting her head on his out-stretched arm. Mary-Lynnette fall asleep without realising it, she had a long day at school, with an early class and 2 after school classes. She then awoke with someone kissing her lightly on the neck, Mare's eyes fluttered open, she had her back to the kisser, yet his arms were wrapped protectively around her, pulling her close to him. As she rolled over to face him, he shifted so he was now laying on his back, she looked into his slightly tilted wicked, ever changing eyes before laying her head onto his chest.

"Sorry M'lin, did I wake you?" Ash asked as he started to stroke her hair.

"No." Mare didn't want to admit that it was his kiss and the _zap_ from the soulmate connection that woke her.

'_You forget that I can read your mind, well, I guess it's more hearing it._' Ash responded in her mind.

"Ok, you might have woken me slightly, but I could have gone back to sleep, if I had really wanted to." Mare replied tilting her head so she could kiss Ash's collarbone.

"I know sweetheart, but you've had a long day, you should sleep." Ash said before shifting so he could leave the bed and let Mare sleep.

Just as Ash was off the bed and had turned to kiss Mare did she grab onto Ash's shirt with a firm grip and said, "I can sleep tonight, I haven't seen you in almost a year."

Ash climbed on top of her, wearing his disarming lazy grin, he peeled her hand off his shirt and pinning both her hands above her head, using only one hand to hold her hands there. The other hand took a hold of Mare's chin and tilted her head so he had perfect access to her neck, then he began to kiss her pulse point. Speaking into her neck Ash said, "I have missed you dearly, but I need to go feed before I really attack your neck." To prove his point, Ash gently licked her pulse point then proceed to playfully bite and suck on her neck, before getting off her and walking out the bedroom door.

"You just gave me a hickey didn't you?" Mare glared at Ash's retreating form before running after him. Ash jumped over the stairs, landing elegantly, just like a cat, as he turned he smirked at Mare's glare. "You are the laziest person I know, yet you jumped down the stairs?"

"Quickest way to get away from you, and yes sweetheart, you do have a hickey on your neck." Ash just laughed as he opened the front door to walk out, but suddenly he stopped, he looked like he had forgotten something. At vampire speed Ash ran up the stairs and wrapped an arm around Mare's waist and his other hand had snaked it's way around the back of Mary-Lynnette's neck. Ash crushed his lips against Mare's, it only took her a second to respond by wrapping both her arms around Ash's neck. Pulling away after a minute, Ash released himself from Mary-Lynnette's hold and gently rubbed his nose against her's before running to the door, stopping to turn and wink at her and then leave for hunting.

* * *

Mare waited for a couple of hours till Ash got back from hunting. She heard the door open, but didn't turn to greet Ash, she was busying doing her extra credit homework. Ash came up behind her and kissed her lightly on the hickey he had given her before he had left for hunting. "M'lin you're not still angry with me are you?"

"When was I angry with you?"

"When I gave you that little love bite."

"That was not a little love bite."

"Yes it was, my big love bites include blood and fangs." Ash the ran said fangs against the hickey he had given Mare earlier.

"Are you going to give me a big love bite?"

"Not today Love." Ash murmured against Mare's neck before kissing it then walking around her and the table taking a seat across from her. "We must talk now. Kestrel told me about how you study the country Australia and some of their traditions."

"I studied their culture basically."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, apparently after their Year 12s finish school they go on a trip with other Year 12."

"Schoolies."

"Yeah, that. Anyway, Kestrel told me you liked the idea if it so I thought it would be a good idea to rent a beach house and have a schoolies event kind of thing." Ash didn't get a chance to finish telling her everything before Mare had ran around the table and jumped onto his lap to kiss him hard and passionately. He adjusted her so she was straddling his lap, then wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her against him.

"What beach are we going to?" Mare asked as she took a breath from kissing Ash.

"Well if you're patient enough to wait until November then we can go to one of the beaches in Australia." Ash didn't get a chance to tell her about who was joining them as Mare attacked him with kisses again.

Pulling away Ash took a breath and said, "M'lin, some of my friends and family really want to meet you and Kestrel, Rowan, Jade and Mark really want to come too but it's all up to you."

"Schoolies is a finished school forever thing, so Kestrel, Mark and Jade can't come, they can go once they finish and Rowan won't leave them alone here so it looks like it will just be us and your friends."

"Actually, most are my cousins and their soulmates." Ash said smirking.

"Ok, tell me their names."

"Not everyone in Circle Daybreak could come, like Thierry and Hannah, they have to stay and run the place, so we have my cousin James, lamia and his soulmate Poppy a made vampire who was actually turned by James because she was going to die of cancer, Quinn and his soulmate Rashel, and before you ask it is the same Quinn who checked up on us last year but like me he changed for his soulmate who just happens to be the best vampire hunter ever, Quinn is a made vampire by the way. My cousin Thea, a witch and her human soulmate Eric, my cousin Blaise, a witch and she has no soulmate, my cousin Jez, she is half human and half vampire and a wild power, I'll explain what that is later, and her soulmate Morgead a lamia. David, a human, he is coming for human support but his soulmate, a witch is unable to come. My... I'm not sure if he is a cousin or a uncle, but his name is Delos, he is a lamia and he is wild power, and his soulmate Maggie who is human. Keller, a shapeshifter, she shifts into a panther, her soulmate is also a shapeshifter but he has very important matters to attend to so he can't come. I think that is it, James, Poppy, Quinn, Rashel, Thea, Eric, Blaise, Jez, Morgead, David, Delos, Maggie, Keller, oh I forgot Iliana, she is a witch, she is also a wild power and a real pain, a few like and a few don't. You'll see why. I'll let you make your own decision on everyone."


	2. Introductions

**I do not own Night World, it belongs to L. J. Smith. The characters are also hers.**

* * *

Mary-Lynnette had a hard time waiting for December to come, especially since Ash couldn't stay most of the time, he had missions to attend to. Even though the Apocalypse was over, Ash had become one of the best Dragon slayers, so he had to go on most clean up missions, just in case they came across a Dragon. However when Ash would return from his long missions, his sisters and Mark would go out for the whole day so the couple could have some time alone. Unfortunately that meant when schoolies came they weren't going to have three days to themselves. November finally came, Mare couldn't be more excited if she tried, they had decided to go to Copacabana, in New South Wales. Ash had explained all about the wild powers and had told her about how each of the couples had met. Mare felt like she already knew them, and she couldn't wait to actually meet them and get to really know them.

* * *

Once Ash and Mare had arrived in Australia they went and got the cars Thierry had bought for them. The others hadn't arrived yet and Ash didn't want to get stuck with any of them in the long drive so he quickly chose the best car and left.

"The Aldi is gone, Ash probably has already left with it, which means it's his to keep. Remind me to embarrass him in front his 'precious soulmate'."

"Blaise, you sound jealous, and not just about the car." Thea smirked at the glare she received from Blaise.

"I can't wait to see if Ash is even nicer with Mare around. It should be interesting."

"You said it Jamie. Come on, let's get a car and get going." Poppy began pulling James toward where Thierry had the cars left.

James, Poppy, Thea, Eric and Blaise went in one car, Delos, Maggie, Jez, Morgead went in another car and then in the last car Quinn, Rashel, Keller and David. Iliana had to debrief Thierry on a mission she and the other witches had gone on.

"Ash! We're here! Where are you?" Jez yelled into the house. No reply came, they all walked down the stairs, just as they reached the lobby the front door opened and a young woman with dark, shiny hair that blends into the moonless night sky, sapphire blue, snapping eyes, a healthy tan wearing a galaxy-like patterned bikini. She had water dripping off her and onto the towel she was standing on. She looked a little worried till her boyfriend walked in, and wrapped a towel around her as well as his arms, and gently resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You guys could stop staring at my girlfriend, you're kinda scaring her." Ash then pulled Mare closer to his body.

"I'm not scared." Mare glared at Ash.

"Ash, aren't you going to introduce us?" James asked.

"I think I can who is who. I'm Mary-Lynnette." Mare began to look around. She saw a small, slight, elf-like girl with a few freckles on her nose, wild coppery curls, and questing emerald green eyes. "Poppy, lost witch and made vampire. Soulmate is James the lamia vampire that turned you and he is Ash's cousin, a Redfern from his mum's side." She looked at the male with outlaw good looks, silky light brown hair, a subtle, intelligent face and grey eyes that Mare couldn't tell if they were intense or cool. "James." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

Next to James was a nice-looking guy, lean and sandy-haired with eyes that were deep green with grey flecks. "Eric, a human with a witch as a soulmate, Thea, a distance cousin of Ash's. I'm guessing you're Thea." Mare said pointing to the girl with yellow hair falling loose over her shoulders and soft brown eyes. Thea smiled at her and nodded. Next to Thea was young woman with glorious dark hair, smouldering grey eyes and a figure that could stop traffic on the freeway, and she was smirking at Ash, and the worst part was that he was smirking back.

'_Mare, I can feel your jealousy._'

'_Sorry, am I disturbing your flirting?_'

'_Mare, sweetheart she is one of my cousins, and she's a witch._'

'_So she must be Blaise, the female version of you, you both are distant cousins which means it wouldn't be horrible if you were together, you used to think humans were the worst so being with a witch must be better than me._'

Ash was trying to talk to her but she blocked him out. Mare skipped Blaise, and looked to the girl next to her, everyone caught this, as well as seeing Ash looking softly and slightly sadly at Mare, he tried to place a kiss on her cheek but she moved her head away from him, he pulled back, hurt was clearly shown on his face. Mare saw a tall girl with flaming red hair and silvery-blue eyes. "You're Jez, you don't like your full name, and if Ash does call you by it, you are more than welcome to hit him or I'll do it for you. You are part vampire and part human, you are one of Ash's cousins and you are a wild power, still don't completely understand that, but maybe you can help me. You and your soulmate were in a vampire gang and you both fought over who was the leader, you basically took turns. You're soulmate is Morgead." Mare said looking to the male next to Jez who had black hair that was in his face, and gem-green eyes as she stated his name.

"Wow, you really know us." Jez was shocked at how much she knew.

"I know, I only told her this stuff once too." Ash gloated.

Mare saw a girl with brown hair with auburn highlights, a round face with pale skin, and unfaltering sorrel-coloured eyes. "Maggie, a human, you're soulmate is Delos, a lamia, also a distance relative of Ash's, I would say cousin but Ash isn't if that's true since he could technically be, a uncle since he is the grandson of Hunter and not a great-great-great-great... not sure how many greats should be there, but you see my point." Everyone looked to Delos. It was true, he was technically an uncle or something.

"Wow, you have a smart girlfriend Ash." James stated.

"Hey! I worked that out! Mare simply said what I said." Ash defended.

"Who knew, the most lazily person on the planet actually uses his brain." Morgead joked.

"Ash is actually really smart when he decides to use his brain." Mare defended Ash. '_Still angry with you though Mr Redfern._' Ash held Mare's neck in place so he could place a kiss her cheek without her moving away. "Since everyone looked at you, I'm gonna guess that you are Delos." Mare said to the tall, lithe but nicely muscled young man with dark, wavy hair and brilliant golden eyes, framed by black eyelashes, his features were fair and elegant. Delos smiled and bowed his head slightly.

Mare saw a young boy with brown hair and eyes, as well as tan skin. "David, human, soulmate is Gillian, a lost witch." David smiled at her, showing her she was right. Mare then saw two identical girls, one with silvery grey eyes and the other with piercing green. "You two must be Rashel and Keller. Twins, both part human and part shapeshifter, but Keller is the only one who can shapeshift, and she shapeshifts into a panther, while Rashel is a vampire hunter, the best vampire hunter there is, also known as 'The Cat'. Keller's soulmate is Galen, prince of shapeshifters and Rashel's soulmate is Quinn, Ash's best friend. Rashel is the one with green eyes and Keller is the twin with grey eyes." Both girls smiled at Mare. Mare looked to last one of the group, a young compact, average height, lithe and flat-muscled body, pale-skinned male, with black hair and eyes. "Lastly, you're Quinn, I've heard much about you. From Ash, I say it's mostly good, but from his sisters, it's all bad. Apparently you're a cold, heartless snake."

Quinn laughed and replied, "That sounds about right. That's how I was before I met Rashel."

"Ash, says to watch out for your glares, apparently they are like black ice, and can kill. But you are loyal and he has told me many stories about you. I would also like to thank you for not going to the Elders, back when Ash went to Burdock Farm."

"No problem. I'm glad he has changed, but then again, maybe you can stop him from cheating in poker." Quinn chuckled. Everyone laughed with Quinn.

"I would help you with that, but he also cheats when we play, but he cheats so I can win, and I quite like beating him, it's rare that I can beat him in anything." Mare giggled. Forgetting her anger toward Ash, Mare kissed his adam's apple.

"Well, you guys better go and sort out your rooms, Mare and I have already called dibs on the biggest bedroom, upstairs." Ash smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking about that. Why don't all you boys take down stairs and us girls will take upstairs, so us girls can bond without you boys getting in the way." All the girls loved the idea, however, the boys were less than impressed with the idea, but none of them really had a choice in the matter.

There were 3 rooms upstairs, in the first room was Thea and Blaise, in the second room was Rashel, Keller and Jez, while in the last room was Maggie, Mare and Poppy. There were 2 rooms down stairs, in one room was Ash, Quinn and Morgead, in the other room was Delos, James, Eric and David. The boys chose the rooms like this because they had a feeling that Ash, Quinn and Morgead would be pulling pranks and causing trouble.


End file.
